


Guess What? I Am Not A Robot

by sidhedcv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non ha mai provato niente di simile, niente di così esaltante come sentire le dita di Nicolas infilarsi tra i suoi capelli e spingerlo verso le sue labbra, come sentire il suo profumo inondargli i polmoni e il suo sapore riempirgli la bocca. Niente di più esaltante che rendersi conto che anche lui vuole tutto questo. Che forse il disprezzo non è poi così elevato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess What? I Am Not A Robot

Si sono conosciuti per la prima volta a Diagon Alley qualche settimana prima del loro primo anno di scuola ad Hogwarts, dietro ad uno degli ultimi scaffali della libreria ‘il Ghirigoro’. Nick aveva notato immediatamente l’espressione entusiasta del ragazzino che gli stava davanti e ne aveva attribuito la ragione alla sua probabile provenienza da una famiglia babbana o, in qualsiasi caso, di certo non Purosangue.

Quando gliel’aveva _gentilmente_ fatto notare, questi aveva imbastito un’espressione particolarmente saccente, indicando con un vago cenno della mano i libri attorno a loro e rispondendogli per le rime con un compostissimo « _i miei genitori non sono maghi, ho scoperto da due mesi l’esistenza di Hogwarts e so già a memoria il contenuto della metà di questi libri, il che è probabilmente più di quanto saprai mai tu in tutta la tua vita. Qualcosa da dire?_ » al quale Nick non era riuscito a fare altro che fissarlo ammutolito per una decina di secondi.

Secondi che erano bastati a Nicolas per sogghignare e lasciarselo alle spalle, uscendo dalla libreria e raggiungendo i propri genitori; secondi che erano bastati a Nick per convincersi a farla pagare a quel saccente ragazzino per tutto il resto dell’anno scolastico, a partire dalla cerimonia di Smistamento, in cui _purtroppo_ Nicolas era finito a Corvonero e lui invece, com’era ovvio, a Serpeverde.

 

Il momento più critico di tutto il secondo anno era stato a Maggio: dopo mesi e mesi di reciproca conoscenza e odio – tutta Hogwarts sapeva che tra i due non correva certo buon sangue – la tensione si era finalmente sfogata quando durante una lezione di Pozioni il calderone di Nicolas era letteralmente esploso e il Corvonero aveva dato la colpa ad un sogghignante Nick, seduto proprio dietro di lui, scatenando una lite decisamente furiosa nel bel mezzo della lezione.

Ovviamente il professore non aveva minimamente dato peso a chi dei due avesse davvero cominciato, così la sera stessa entrambi erano finiti in punizione, costretti a pulire da cima a fondo tutti i sotterranei.

Avevano passato la serata ad insultarsi sotto voce, cercando allo stesso tempo di farsi sentire dall’altro e di scampare all’ira del professore, e da quel momento in poi ogni giorno era una stato una _lotta per la supremazia_ , una lotta per decidere chi dei due fosse davvero _migliore_ , chi dei due avesse davvero diritto di comportarsi in quel modo e chi invece avrebbe semplicemente dovuto chinare il capo e rimanere in silenzio.

 

Al terzo anno le cose non erano affatto migliorate, anzi: neanche a farlo di proposito entrambi erano riusciti ad entrare nelle rispettive squadre di Quiddicht come cercatori e a tutti gli altri conflitti quotidiani si erano aggiunte anche le partite in cui Corvonero e Serpeverde si sfidavano.

Durante l’ultima partita dell’anno – quella che avrebbe in buona parte deciso a chi spettava la Coppa delle Case – dopo la prima ora passata a cercare il boccino, avevano finito per rincorrersi l’un l’altro nel chiaro tentativo di buttarsi a vicenda giù dalla scopa. Nick aveva avuto la meglio ed era riuscito a farlo finire a terra, anche se _solo_ da mezzo metro d’altezza, ma immediatamente dopo Nicolas si era prodigato per rendergli il favore, lanciando un incantesimo sulla scopa dell’altro mentre questi si allontanava.

Nessuno dei due aveva sentito il bisogno di giustificarsi per quella sorta di momento di follia e perfino i professori avevano cominciato a considerare il rapporto tra i due studenti come una sorta di _costante,_ come qualcosa che non sarebbe mai e poi mai potuto cambiare.

 

Ancora più assurda era stata quell’uscita ad Hogsmeade durante la quale praticamente metà degli studenti del quarto anno si erano ritrovati nei pressi della Stamberga Strillante ad assistere ad un litigio che aveva dell’epico.

Ad una delle solite aggressioni verbali tra il Corvonero e il Serpeverde questa volta si era aggiunto anche un Grifondoro del quarto anno, Ben, ampliando di molto le dinamiche dei due ragazzi: quando si trattava di quel _grosso idiota_ entrambi provavano un fastidio che non poteva nemmeno essere paragonato a quello che li legava.

Così quando dopo qualche minuto Nicolas se n’era uscito con un « _vuoi stare zitto, idiota di un Grifondoro? Tanto nulla di quello che esce dalla tua bocca mi interessa davvero_ » e Nick aveva commentato dichiarandosi d’accordo con l’altro, tra tutti gli altri studenti, compreso in effetti Nicolas, era sceso un silenzio attonito.

A quella reazione Nick aveva alzato le spalle, commentando con un laconico « _meglio il saccente so-tutto-io che il bestione senza cervello_ » prima di sparire di nuovo, accompagnato come sempre dal seguito degli altri Serpeverde, lasciandosi alle spalle una serie di mormorii e ipotesi su come si sarebbe evoluto quell’ _esplosivo_ rapporto.

 

Nessuno – specialmente i diretti interessati – sapeva cosa fosse esattamente successo nell’estate tra il quarto e il quinto anno, né per quale strano motivo nel tornare a scuola i due ragazzi sembrassero improvvisamente pacificati. Non che andassero d’amore e d’accordo, ovviamente: era più corretto dire che dopo aver passato anni ad insultarsi in ogni occasione ora si limitavano ad ignorarsi il più possibile e perfino in quelle occasioni in cui trovavano _necessario_ tornare a prendersi a parole, entrambi sembravano più che altro divertirsi a farlo.

C’erano giorni però in cui sembrava di essere improvvisamente tornati al clima degli anni precedenti, come quella volta in cui Nick aveva scaraventato Nicolas dritto nel Lago Nero solo perché aveva fatto un riferimento poco gradito sui genitori del Serpeverde. O il giorno successivo, quando Nicolas l’aveva letteralmente lasciato a penzolare per un piede sulla torre di Astronomia per qualche ora a causa di uno scherzo davvero _poco_ carino che i Serpeverde avevano escogitato per Edward, il suo migliore amico, e che Nicolas non aveva affatto apprezzato.

 

Arrivano alla fine del quinto anno senza ancora essere riusciti a trovare una definizione per quello strano rapporto che li lega – _sono nemici ma sono amici e nemici-amici fa tanto film per bambini_ e decisamente quello non è il modo adatto per descriverli – e in fondo nessuno dei due pare curarsene davvero.

Senza nemmeno sapere come, il terzultimo giorno di scuola, Nick finisce ad una festa, probabilmente organizzata da un Grifondoro a caso per festeggiare la fine dell’anno scolastico: non ha la minima voglia di rimanere a quella stupida festa, eppure passa due ore buone a fissare con aria incredula un certo Corvonero, particolarmente impegnato a ballare con uno tra i tanti Grifondoro – che probabilmente conosce, ma che in realtà non sta nemmeno guardando.

Non crede nemmeno di voler sapere l’esatto motivo per cui il suo sguardo non sembra volersi staccare nemmeno per un singolo istante dai fianchi dell’altro – decisamente brillo – che si muovono con esasperante lentezza contro qualcun altro. _Qualcuno che non è lui_ , si ritrova a pensare in un moto di fastidio, salvo poi scuotere la testa con decisione e attribuire quell’assurda frase a quei pochi alcolici che anche lui ha bevuto.

Rimane così per tutto il resto della sera, almeno fino a quando Nicolas non lo nota, lanciandogli un’occhiata penetrante che lo costringe finalmente – e Nick si maledice all’infinito perché _avrebbe dovuto riuscirci da solo, dannazione –_ a voltarsi dall’altra parte e a prendere la sudata decisione di sparire da quel covo di festaioli.

Passa tutto il giorno seguente a cercare di non pensare a ciò che è successo, riportando parecchie vittorie e altrettante sconfitte con gli assurdi meccanismi della sua mente, riuscendo perfino a convincersi di aver lasciato perdere quella stupida storia, salvo poi arrivare a fine giornata e rendersi conto di non riuscire nemmeno a prendere sonno, le immagini di quel maledetto Corvonero ancora fisse nella sua mente.

Dopo due ore di totale insonnia e tremenda frustrazione decide che di certo rimanere lì a letto non porterà a nulla –  soprattutto a nulla di buono, vista la facilità con cui la sua mano tende a scivolare sotto ai pantaloni quando la sua mente parte per viaggi più arditi, sempre tutti _fottutamente riguardanti Nicolas e quei fottuti fianchi e quel fottuto ragazzo_ –, così si alza, si riveste e finisce a girovagare per il castello senza una meta precisa.

Gli sembra che il tempo passi più lentamente del solito – il che è decisamente un male visto e considerato che l’unica cosa che Nick vorrebbe è che quella nottata finisca in fretta – e ad un certo punto, senza nemmeno sapere come, si ritrova ad entrare nella biblioteca, sperando forse che le tre di notte diventino in fretta le sette di mattina.

Girovaga ancora per qualche minuto tra gli scaffali, estraendo un paio di libri che potrebbe anche trovare interessanti, prima di avvertire all’improvviso un rumore debole e sottile che ovviamente non fa altro che incuriosirlo e distoglierlo per il momento dal pensiero fisso di Nicolas.

Potrebbe essere il custode, certo, ma potrebbe anche essere un qualche studente che alle tre e mezza di mattina è occupato a girovagare per la sezione proibita. Il che sarebbe estremamente interessante.

Sogghigna nel notare una figura di spalle, immersa nella penombra e apparentemente occupata a sfogliare con concentrazione un libro, sogghigna nell’avvicinarsi ancora di più, sogghigna nel pensare che, vista l’altezza, probabilmente quello è un ragazzino curioso, sogghigna e-- e il sogghigno si gela quando l’altra si volta di scatto ed esclama un infastidito: « _Sei sempre tra i coglioni, Anderson_!» Nicolas. Nicolas. Tra tutte le persone presenti in quel fottutissimo castello _proprio Nicolas_ ; «che diavolo ci fai qui?»

«.. Che diavolo ci fai _tu_ qui?» esclama sottovoce con una punta di rabbia nel rendersi conto di come quell’espressione attonita proprio non voglia andarsene dal suo viso – e nel pensare a quanto questo potrebbe farlo sembrare _stupido_ agli occhi dell’altro.

«Credevo fosse chiaro» risponde il Corvonero con il solito tono saccente, indicando con una mano il libro che stava leggendo.

«Nella Sezione Proibita? Alle tre di notte? Tre giorni prima della fine della scuola? Non mi dirai che stavi _facendo i compiti_ » sogghigna Nick, ormai troppo impegnato nel solito battibecco per rendersi conto della situazione in cui è finito, direttamente tra le braccia di quell’ _assurda cosa_ dalla quale stava cercando di scappare. E se solo non fosse così concentrato riuscirebbe a rendersi conto di quanto questa situazione sia paradossale e _pericolosa_ allo stesso tempo.

«Molto divertente, davvero» ma nel vederlo alzare gli occhi al cielo e sbuffare Nick sente crescere qualcosa di strano dentro di sé, qualcosa che somiglia molto al _fastidio_ ma che, dannazione, non è solo quello e-- e vorrebbe semplicemente capire di che cosa si tratta e riuscire a liberarsene una volta per tutte, perché è sicuro che quella sensazione sia strettamente connessa a quella che gli ha impedito di dormire di pensare a qualcuno che non fosse quel maledetto Corvonero che ora si ritrova davanti. A pochi passi. Troppo vicino. Troppo, troppo vicino.

Così, quando si avvicina ancora qualche passo a lui, inducendolo ad indietreggiare – e Dio solo sa quanto _gode_ dell’espressione dell’altro, che oltre il fastidio rivela anche un certo grado di preoccupazione – fino a costringerlo contro le fredde pietre del muro, non può fare altro che dare la colpa a quel rimescolarsi di strane sensazioni dentro di sé; «sto parlando sul serio. Cosa stavi facendo, qui?» ed ormai è così _vicino_ a lui da riuscire ad avvertire il particolare profumo di Nicolas che mai aveva potuto percepire così tanto a lungo.

«Da quando ti importa di quello che faccio io?» e nonostante tutto Nicolas ha ancora dipinta sul viso quell’espressione che somiglia quasi a condiscendenza, come se si trovasse davanti ad un perfetto cretino – cosa che ovviamente contribuisce ad aumentare la portata delle sensazioni che si agitano nello stomaco di Nick in maniera decisamente spiacevole; «per i miei gusti è da un paio di giorni che ti interessi un po’ troppo alle mie attività».

«Spiacente di infastidirti ma-- no, ora che ci penso la cosa non mi crea alcun problema. Anzi» ed è solo nel sollevare il braccio destro a posare la mano sul muro dietro Nicolas, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, che si rende conto di stare praticamente ghignando quelle parole contro le sue labbra.

Lo osserva in silenzio, aspettando che l’altro tiri fuori qualcosa di fastidiosamente divertente al quale poter replicare come ogni volta, lo osserva in silenzio soffermandosi su quegli occhi incredibilmente verdi, sui ciuffi di capelli scuri che gli ricadono scompostamente sul viso, sulle labbra sottili tirate in un sorrisino irritante.

«Tu stai infastidendo me, però» è la voce tagliente dell’altro a sollevarlo e distoglierlo dalla contemplazione silenziosa nella quale era caduto, costringendolo ad aggrottare appena la fronte e tentare di riprendere un minimo di autocontrollo. È la voce tagliente dell’altro che gli ricorda con una punta di amarezza quanto Nicolas lo disprezzi – _tanto quanto_ tu _lo disprezzi, Nick, e faresti bene a ricordartelo_ – è la voce tagliente dell’altro che gli ricorda che questa cosa non potrebbe e non dovrebbe mai cambiare. È la voce tagliente dell’altro che lo spinge in un moto di rabbia a premere le labbra contro le sue, forzandolo a dischiuderle e insinuando la lingua tra di esse, incredibilmente soddisfatto del mugolio di protesta che l’altro si lascia sfuggire direttamente nella sua bocca.

Il morso che l’altro gli riserva immediatamente dopo gli suggerisce quanto poco stia _apprezzando_ la decisione che Nick nemmeno si ricorda di aver preso, ma questo non gli interessa minimamente perché quel bacio violento e non voluto è la sua rivincita per tutto quello che gli ha fatto passare in un singolo giorno, per quello che, se ne rende conto solo ora, invece dura già da tempo.

Si limita a premerlo ulteriormente contro la parete, le dita della mano destra a stingere con forza il colletto della sua camicia, la sinistra ancora appoggiata al muro, convinto com’è che l’altro lo morderà di nuovo nel tentativo di scacciarlo o al limite rimarrà immobile fino a quando Nick non si deciderà a scostarsi.

Quello che lo attende, invece, è un mugolio direttamente nella sua bocca, un mugolio che precede solo di un istante la _perfetta_ sensazione della lingua di Nicolas che si scontra con la sua, un mugolio che lo manda letteralmente fuori di testa, costringendolo a concentrarsi sul tremendo calore che sembra avergli appena invaso il ventre.

Non ha mai provato niente di simile, niente di così _esaltante_ come sentire le dita di Nicolas infilarsi tra i suoi capelli e spingerlo verso le sue labbra, come sentire il suo profumo inondargli i polmoni e il suo sapore riempirgli la bocca. Niente di più esaltante che rendersi conto che _anche lui vuole tutto questo_. Che forse il disprezzo non è poi così elevato. Che..

Crede perfino di aver mormorato il suo nome un paio di volte, quella sera, mentre Nicolas si premeva contro di lui con _necessità_. Crede perfino di aver sentito del rimorso nell’essersi scostato da lui dopo quel bacio durato _una vita_ e nell’essere praticamente scappato via – rimorso, vergogna, odio verso se stesso, odio verso quel maledetto Corvonero, di nuovo rimorso. Crede perfino di averlo sognato, poi, una volta tornato in camera e riconquistato il sonno.

I successivi due giorni, nei quali si costringe a fare finta di nulla e ad ignorarlo come al solito, sono semplicemente un’agonia.

 

*

 

Tra due giorni saranno esattamente otto mesi che non ha sue notizie, otto mesi che non lo vede, che non lo sente parlare con quell’irritante e saccente tono di voce, otto mesi che non lo insulta, otto mesi che non sogghigna in sua direzione, otto mesi che non lo fa incazzare come al solito. Otto fottutissimi mesi passati senza sapere dove quel bastardo di un Corvonero sia sparito o, ancora meglio, _perché_ sia sparito.

Lo insulterebbe, lo picchierebbe volentieri se solo sapesse dove andare a pescarlo, perché otto mesi sono un periodo di tempo fottutamente lungo, periodo di tempo _senza di lui_ che Nick non aveva assolutamente messo in conto.

Ma in fondo – questo pensa con rabbia nell’afferrare un libro a caso dallo scaffale e buttarlo con malagrazia sul tavolo, attirando gli sguardi incuriositi dei pochi studenti presenti – lui non è certo _degno_ di avere sue notizie.

Si sforza di convincersi che tutto quello che prova ora, tutto quello che da più di mezzo anno gli stringe il ventre in una morsa di ferro, quell’assurdo vuoto nello stomaco e la difficoltà a respirare siano dovuti ad una qualche fottutissima malattia rara: preferirebbe mille volte scoprirsi malato gravemente piuttosto che pensare davvero di essere ridotto in queste condizioni per colpa di Nicolas.

Cerca di convincersi per l’ennesima volta che l’unico motivo per cui questa cosa lo fa stare così tanto male è perché gli manca avere qualcuno di _divertente_ con cui scambiare sfrecciatine: tutti gli altri sono così _noiosi nella loro stupidità_ , così semplici da sopraffare psicologicamente. Troppo noiosi, troppo stupidi, troppo semplici.

Nicolas non è mai stato così: lui ha sempre rappresentato una sfida per Nick, qualcosa che divertiva entrambi, qualcosa che li ha sempre mantenuti ad un livello superiore. La verità è che Nicolas è sempre stato diverso da qualsiasi altra persona.

Ha cercato per tutto questo tempo un modo per avere sue notizie senza creare sospetti a nessuno ma l’unico tentativo attuato era stato un completo fallimento: fingere di voler sapere _dove era finito quel pedante Corvonero_ aveva semplicemente causato un silenzio ostile tra gli amici di Nicolas.

D’altra parte non può certo rischiare di più, non con la possibilità che il resto dei Serpeverde sospetti qualcosa, non con la possibilità che perfino suo padre – il che lo inquieta decisamente molto di più – arrivi a sapere.. a sapere cosa, si chiede, visto e considerato che tra di loro non c’è mai stato nulla – e si rifiuta di pensare a quell’unico bacio come a _qualcosa_ – e che evidentemente dopo otto mesi, otto fottutissimi mesi, Nicolas non tornerà.

Perché mai dovrebbe tornare da lui, poi?

 

*

 

Quando se lo ritrova davanti alla stazione di King’s Cross, esattamente un anno e tre mesi dopo averlo visto per l’ultima volta, Nick non può fare altro che bloccarsi sul posto e fissare lo sguardo su di lui – in un modo che è sicuro il resto del _mondo_ avrà sicuramente notato.

Lo osserva quasi con avidità, riempiendosi la mente della sua immagine quasi temesse di vederlo scomparire di nuovo da un momento all’altro, quasi temesse di arrivare a dimenticare di nuovo com’è fatto, come sono le linee del suo viso e ogni singolo particolare del colore di suoi occhi; continua a ricercarlo tra la folla perfino quando suo padre lo conduce come ogni anno nel dannatissimo giro di saluti con i cosiddetti _amici di famiglia_ , o più semplicemente le più note famiglie di Purosangue che da anni lo perseguitano fino a dargli la nausea.

Nel momento esatto in cui Nicolas si accorge di quel fissare insistente e si volta verso di lui, suo padre gli pianta la bacchetta nella schiena, costringendolo a voltarsi di scatto e strappandogli un gemito sommesso.

Si ripete più e più volte quanto è stato stupido a lasciarsi scoprire in quel modo, da quando suo padre gli rivolge quel muto, furioso rimprovero fino a quando si ritrova a condividere il solito scompartimento con i soliti Serpeverde, e in tutto quel tempo l’unica immagine che rimane nella sua mente è lo sguardo quasi stupito che poco prima Nicolas gli ha rivolto.

_È tornato è tornato è tornato_ sono le uniche parole che rimbombano nella sua mente, costringendolo a non prestare la minima attenzione ai discorsi dei suoi compagni di Casa, _è tornato_ e.. e di certo non è tornato per lui.

Trascorre tutto il resto del viaggio a pensare a lui e tutto il resto della serata – specialmente della cena nella Sala Grande – a cercare con lo sguardo la sua figura in mezzo agli altri Corvonero, disgustandosi da solo per il modo indegno e così poco _da lui_ in cui si sta comportando.

Nicolas evita il suo sguardo per tutto il tempo, evitando accuratamente di rivolgere la propria attenzione al tavolo dei Serpeverde e limitandosi a ridere e a scherzare con i suoi compagni di casa, abbracciando poi perfino il Grifondoro che Nick sa con certezza essere stato il suo ragazzo per tutto il quarto anno.

Il che non gli dovrebbe importare, giusto? Non dovrebbe causargli il minimo fastidio nemmeno il vedere come Nicolas ricambi quell’abbraccio affettuoso che sembra un _bentornato_ per niente sorpreso, come invece dovrebbe essere perché no, non è possibile che tutto il mondo sapesse dov’era e come stava tranne lui.

Quando ormai sono arrivati al dolce e gran parte degli studenti si sta già alzando per tornarsene nei propri Dormitori, Nicolas si volta e incrocia il suo sguardo, come se avesse saputo esattamente che Nick lo stava fissando – ormai da ore –, come se volesse fargli _capire_ qualcosa.

Nick non sa che cosa, Nick non capisce, Nick ha perfino paura di azzardare una qualsiasi risposta a quello sguardo, perché dentro di sé è fin troppo conscio, con tutto ciò che questa consapevolezza comporta, che Nicolas non vuole nemmeno vederlo e che dovrebbe essere la stessa identica cosa anche per lui.

 

Quattro ore più tardi si ritrova a vagare senza meta per i corridoi del castello, sperando vivamente di non incontrare nessuno perché con tutti i problemi mentali che si sta provocando da solo una punizione è decisamente l’ultima cosa che desidera.

Ripercorre quasi gli stessi passi che anche _quella sera_ l’avevano portato fino alla biblioteca, senza sapere nemmeno perché diamine il suo cervello gli stia dicendo di fare una cosa del genere.

Lo capisce soltanto nel vedere una figura tremendamente familiare voltata di spalle, nascosta dietro uno degli ultimi scaffali della sala: «Hill».

«Sempre in giro a quest’ora di notte, Anderson?» l’altro si limita a replicare quelle parole per la prima volta nella sua vita senza ben sapere cos’altro aggiungere. Si ritrova quasi spiazzato dall’improvvisa vicinanza con il Serpeverde dopo più di un anno di lontananza e se già prima non è mai stato sicuro di come comportarsi, ora la situazione sembra diventata insostenibile.

«Sempre bravo a infastidire dei poveri studenti innocenti, Hill?» risponde Nick con un sorriso freddo, cercando di mantenere il controllo che sa già di aver perso nell’esatto momento in cui l’ha visto in quella stanza.

«Tu non sei mai stato né povero né innocente» eppure Nicolas replica alle sue parole con quello che pare proprio essere un sorriso e questo Nick non lo capisce; questo lo fa infuriare.

«Si può sapere dove sei sparito per un fottuto intero anno?» sibila tra i denti avvicinandosi d’un passo al Corvonero e sorridendo quasi ferinamente nel vederlo indietreggiare. Tutto questo gli ricorda esattamente _quella notte_ e non sa se esserne felice o spaventato.

«Non credo che siano affari tuoi» Nicolas indietreggia ulteriormente, finendo per premere la schiena contro alle fredde pietre del muro, in un movimento che lo costringe a rivivere ogni singolo istante di _quella notte_ neanche lo avesse appena colpito in pieno un fulmine.

«Oh, dimenticavo: non sono affari miei, sono affari di tutto il resto di Hogwarts e probabilmente del resto del mondo ma _non miei_ , giusto?» perché lui non se lo merita, perché lui non ne è degno, perché lui non è nessuno – gli sembra quasi di sentir parlare suo padre, da qualche parte dietro le sue spalle.

«Esattamente, Anderson, non sono affari tuoi» scandisce Nicolas senza abbassare lo sguardo, per nulla intimorito dal tono di voce e dall’espressione del Serpeverde; «non sono mai stati affari tuoi. Me l’hai dimostrato, anche se non mi aspetto che la tua somma mente se ne ricordi».

Quelle parole ovviamente non fanno altro che innervosire ulteriormente Nick, che quasi senza pensarci pianta con un gesto secco la mano contro il muro, poco più in là del capo di Nicolas, costringendolo a fremere appena; «oh, adesso _capisco_ , è una specie di ripicca per quello che è successo, Hill? Sei davvero così infantile da fare tutto questo solo per farmela pagare? Sparire per un anno solo per--»

«Sei un coglione se pensi che io me ne sia andato per te! Ma chi credi di essere, eh? Con quest’aria supponente e la geniale certezza che tutto giri intorno a te. Chi diavolo credi di--» ed esattamente come l’ultima volta sono le labbra di Nick ad interrompere quel fiume di parole, le sue labbra e la lingua che improvvisamente lambisce la sua, costringendolo ad emettere un mugolio di sorpresa.

Nick infila una mano tra i capelli del Corvonero e quest’ultimo si aggrappa alle sue spalle e quel bacio – all’inizio rabbioso e poi semplicemente pieno di necessità – sembra durare mesi, anni e secoli, lasciandoli letteralmente senza fiato a tentare di recuperare il respiro, stretti l’uno all’altro.

In qualche modo Nick riesce a percepire come Nicolas sia attento ad ogni suo minimo movimento pur essendo altrettanto coinvolto in quel bacio e ne ha la prova quando decide di scostarsi, indietreggiando di un passo, e Nicolas si sporge immediatamente a stringergli il polso in una presa che non ammette repliche.

«Non osare andartene» mormora minacciosamente e per un istante Nick scorge perfino del _timore_ in quegli occhi verdi.

«Che c’è, hai paura di rimanere solo?»

«Per niente, ma non ho intenzione di vederti sparire di nuovo e poi fare finta che non sia successo nulla. Mi hai baciato. Due volte. Accettane le conseguenze e prenditi la responsabilità di quello che hai fatto» non sa bene per quale motivo ma in quel momento Nick ha la vaga impressione che Nicolas gli stia dando del codardo e la cosa non gli fa affatto piacere.

«Cosa ti aspetti che faccia, eh? Vuoi che mi inginocchi davanti a te da bravo principe azzurro per poi andare in giro mano per la mano con te nei corridoi come hai fatto due anni fa con quel Grifondoro? Be’, spiacente allora, perché--»

«Sei un vigliacco» quella frase lo colpisce esattamente come avrebbe potuto fare uno schiaffo e nemmeno mentre guarda Nicolas andarsene Nick riesce a trovare qualcosa da dire.

 

La notte seguente si ritrovano di nuovo nello stesso posto, dietro l’ultimo scaffale della biblioteca: litigano, si insultano, si baciano, litigano di nuovo, si baciano ancora, litigano, si baciano, scappano; e così via per la notte successiva e per tutte quelle a venire, fino al punto in cui entrambi si ritrovano ad aspettare solamente quel momento in tutta la giornata.

Litigano, si odiano, cedono uno all’altro, si scambiano insulti, cedono di nuovo come se l’avessero concordato tempo prima, eppure nessuno dei due riesce a trovare il coraggio e l’intenzione di _parlare_ di quello che sta succedendo.

 

*

 

Nicolas lo osserva ogni mattina entrare nella Sala Grande e andare a sedersi al tavolo dei Serpeverde come se niente fosse; lo osserva accomodarsi sulla sedia e guardarsi in giro con quell’aria indifferente e annoiata che imbastisce sempre e comunque, qualsiasi cosa succeda; lo osserva rispondere ai suoi compagni di casa senza degnarli di particolare attenzione e se non lo stesse osservando con tanta decisione probabilmente penserebbe quello che tutta Hogwarts crede verità: Nick Anderson è una testa di cazzo.

D’accordo, forse questo non è esattamente quello che pensa tutta Hogwarts: a quanto ne sa lui ci sono parecchie ragazzine che sembrano trovarlo attraente – attraente? Lui? Con quella faccia da cazzo e quei sorrisi insopportabili? Non scherziamo! – e perfino parecchi Corvonero che dicono di aver parlato con lui e averlo trovato quasi piacevole.

Nicolas lo osserva con ancora più intensità, sbuffando quasi senza accorgersene: a volte vorrebbe che le cose fossero molto più semplici di come sono. Vorrebbe che tutti i Grifondoro fossero cazzoni, vorrebbe che tutti i Corvonero fossero intelligenti e studiosi, che tutti i Tassorosso fossero dei pezzi di pane e che tutti i cazzo di Serpeverde fossero semplicemente degli stronzi. Sarebbe più semplice avere a che fare con un vero e proprio stronzo: passerebbe avanti senza nemmeno guardarlo e basta, niente più storie.

Invece no: si ritrova circondato da Corvonero festaioli, Tassorosso vendicativi, Grifondoro studiosi e da un maledetto, fottutissimo Serpeverde che non esce dalla sua testa nemmeno a prenderlo a calci nel culo ventiquattro ore al giorno.

Ci fosse un modo per liberarsi di lui, maledizione, un modo per eliminare quella presenza che nella sua vita crea soltanto confusione e disastri l’avrebbe già fatto. Qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi davvero.

 

*

 

Nonostante tutti i buoni propositi, le convinzioni mentali e le preghiere alla propria mente entrambi si ritrovano di nuovo in biblioteca, anche quella notte.

Nick è il primo ad arrivare e quando finalmente anche Nicolas lo raggiunge il Serpeverde non sembra volergli lasciare la possibilità di parlare – non che l’altro volesse provarci: non aveva la minima intenzione di farlo, sapendo esattamente quale sarebbe stata la reazione di Nick – e si limita a prenderlo per i polsi e a sbatterlo contro la pietra fredda della parete.

Il gemito di dolore e piacere – soprattutto piacere – di Nicolas lo ripaga di tutta l’attesa che ha dovuto sopportare, di tutte le volte in cui in quella sola giornata ha dovuto odiarsi mentalmente al pensiero di quello che avrebbe fatto la sera. Il gemito di dolore e piacere di Nicolas lo rende molto più felice di quanto avrebbe creduto possibile e per un singolo istante Nick accarezza l’idea di tenerlo lì con sé o portarlo via e rimanere con lui fino alla fine dei suoi giorni soltanto per poter sentire ancora quel gemito.

Soltanto per poterlo far gemere di nuovo in quel modo – lui, lui, lui e nessun altro.

«Hai deciso che vuoi metterti a leggere un libro?» commenta con tono stizzito Nicolas e solo in quel momento Nick si rende conto di essere rimasto immobile per interi minuti, limitandosi a tenere il Corvonero premuto contro di sé.

«Sta’ zitto, Hill» mormora quasi senza pensarci, stringendogli i capelli sulla nuca e tirandoli piano per riuscire a spingerlo contro di sé – e a catturare di nuovo le sue labbra perché questo è quello che vuole, questo è quello che fanno. Niente di più, niente di meno.

Passano ore – questa volta ne è sicuro, ore intere – a baciarsi: Nicolas si lascia premere con decisione contro il muro, si lascia baciare, stringere, accarezzare e soltanto alla fine, soltanto quando Nick ha quasi cominciato a trattarlo più attentamente il Corvonero si scosta e prende un respiro profondo.

«Non ho intenzione di tornare di nuovo» bisbiglia con tutta la serietà di questo mondo, senza però avere il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi – i tomi di storia della magia sullo scaffale in alto, vicino alla testa del Serpeverde sembrano molto più interessanti.

Nick sogghigna divertito, convinto che quella sia l’ennesimo tentativo – come se fosse la prima volta, poi – dell’altro di apparire forte, più forte di lui, più deciso di lui.

Ma la sera seguente Nicolas non c’è e per quanto Nick tenti di convincersi di avere il coraggio necessario a farsi avanti e andare a prendersi quello che è suo – perché è così ormai che lo sente –, finisce per lasciarselo sfuggire per sempre.


End file.
